Chocolate Hearts
by ItalianLifestyle
Summary: Lovino doesn't realize what date it is, so he doesn't really have a present for his love. So, what better gift to give than himself?


**Author Commentary:** This is another one of those picture stories. The album is on Francis Délicieux Bonnefoy's Facebook, and it's called Picture Stories.

Also, I wanted to get this one up for Valentine's Day~

**Title:** Chocolate Hearts

**Characters:** Spain/Antonio, Romano/Lovino

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia or the picture that was my muse for this story.

The sound of an alarm blaring filled a dark, messy room. After a few minutes of the annoying sound, a tousled form lifted itself up from the bed and dragged itself to the other side of the room, where the alarm was only getting louder and ever more obnoxious. The man glared at the alarm, hand shooting out to turn it off.

The person the alarm and room belonged to was Lovino Vargas (though _technically_ the room was shared, his roommate was rarely there). He'd taken to putting the clock on the other side of the room because he needed to start getting to his classes on time because the administration had threatened to kick him out of the school if he continued to be so late. If the alarm stayed on Lovino's bedside where it used to be, the Italian would just keep pressing the snooze button whether he realized it or not.

God, he hated mornings. They should start later. Well... at least he had a shower to look forward to. If he didn't shower, he'd feel like a zombie, and then his day would have just been that much worse.

He was lucky, though. His room was in one of the nicer buildings on the school's campus. The dorm he was assigned to consisted of a small common room/kitchen and adjoined to that were two bedrooms and one bathroom. Each of the bedrooms held two people. Lovino and his brother, Feliciano, got one of the rooms, and a German and a French student, Gilbert and Francis, shared the other. Gilbert was probably hungover and still in bed as he'd used his fake ID to go out drinking last night. Francis, on the other hand, had probably gotten laid again last night and was in his current lover's room. Feliciano had taken to staying with Gilbert's brother, whom he was currently dating. So Lovino got the whole place to himself. He loved it when that happened because it gave him some peace from all the chaos that was usually happening, and that was worse when all four of them were there.

The bathroom was pristine, indicating that his assumption had been correct. After putting a towel on the counter for when he was finished, Lovino stripped and got into the tub. He let the hot water run down his body, taking the grime of the night and previous day away. Tilting his head back, he wet his hair and then slicked it back out of his eyes so that he could see where his shampoo was. He hated having to do that with his hair, though, because it reminded him of the stupid potato that his brother was with. Unfortunately, it was necessary, so rather than dwell on that fact, he squirted a glob of shampoo into his hand and then began working it into his hair.

As Lovino's fingers massaged his scalp, his mind wandered. He wondered idly what day it was... It was Friday... Oh! That was it! He'd worried that it was going to be Friday the thirteenth, but then realized that it was the fourteenth. Nothing special about today. Whatever. He was used to boring days anyway.

Once his hair and body were clean and rinsed of all soap suds, he stepped out of the shower and began to dry off. First, he toweled his hair, getting out as much excess water as he could, then he dried off the rest of his body. After wrapping the towel around his waist, he headed back to his room. It took him a moment to pick through what was clean and what was dirty as he hadn't cleaned his room or done laundry in quite some time. Eventually, he did find something to wear and threw it on. Then, he quickly combed through his messy hair, grabbed his bag and ran off to his first class, getting there just in time.

Moments after he took his seat, the teacher began to lecture. He hated this part so much. The lectures were never important, at least not to him. He could get the gist of the lesson by what the teacher said at the end, so why did he need to be here now? Stupid administration. So rather than continuing to listen and be bored out of his mind, he began to doodle in the margins of his paper. What started as a simple eye turned into a face... a very familiar face at that. Without thinking about it, he'd drawn his boyfriend (whom he'd met through his roommates). It wasn't any trouble to imagine color in the face as he knew it so well. His mind automatically saw the tanned tone of his skin and the brilliant green of his eyes. From there, his mind wandered further away from the classroom.

Antonio had been sick for the past few days, so he had kept Lovino away from him, not wanting to have them both be out and miserable. Lovino missed the man dearly. He missed the easy smile that came to his lips, and the sparkle that accompanied it. He missed the look of pure adoration on the Spaniard's face as he looked over his lover. He missed hearing his nickname pass those lips. He just... missed everything about him.

The bell rang, startling him from his thoughts. After gathering up his papers, face blushing (Antonio would have called him a cute little tomato), Lovino made his way out of the classroom, headed for his next one, resigned to his day seeming ridiculously long.

He was right. After what seemed like forever, it was time for lunch. Lovino stuffed the homework that he'd been working on during class into his bag and walked into the cafeteria.

"Fratello!" Feliciano squealed delightedly, hugging him tightly before he even knew what happened. "Are you excited?"

"Why would I be excited?" he grumbled.

With an impatient look, Feliciano asked, "Do you know what day it is?"

"Si, it's Friday." Oh crap! Did they have plans for the weekend that he was forgetting about?

"No, silly! The date!" Feliciano giggled.

"Oh. It's the fourteenth."

"Of...?" Feliciano prompted.

"February?" The tone of his voice made it sound like a question.

"Si!"

"What's so important about February the four... teenth..." Lovino trailed off, realizing.

"It's Valentine's Day!"

"Well... it doesn't matter anyway because Antonio's out sick," he said with a sigh. Great. The two of them wouldn't even get to spend their first Valentine's Day as a couple together.

"He's feeling better. And coming for the afternoon classes. He's been texting me nonstop, asking if you're okay."

"Why would he text you when he could just text me?" Lovino asked, patting his pockets for his own phone.

"He tried," Feliciano informed him. "Did you lose your phone again?"

Lovino nodded, a sour look on his face. "Can I borrow yours?"

"If you tell me what you got him~" Feliciano replied smoothly, grinning. "Ludwig had flowers delivered to my class!" His smile brightened even further, if that was possible.

"I didn't... I'll just... make him something," Lovino mumbled.

"Okay. Hold on." Feliciano pulled out his phone and started rapidly deleting things, blushing brightly. When he was done, he handed the phone over to Lovino.

"Grazie," Lovino said, walking away with it to get in the lunch line while his fingers flew over the keys, typing out a text.

_Sorry,_ it read. _I left my phone in my room again. -Lovino_

It wasn't long before he received a reply. _I was starting to worry that something had happened!_

_Yeah, I'm fine... Sorry... again,_ he replied.

_I can't wait to see you. I'll be in class next hour... and I have a surprise for you!_

_I don't like surprises. You know that._

_You'll like this one._

_...Kay. Eating now. Talk later._ With that, he put the phone away and grabbed his lunch. Feliciano was back to making googly eyes at Ludwig, so Lovino found a solitary corner and ate alone.

As soon as he was done, he rushed to his next class, wanting to be there before Antonio. When he got there, though, the man was already there, sitting on a desk and smiling. "Happy Valentine's Day, my little tomato," Antonio said, his smile growing just a bit.

Lovino's heart melted. There were all the things he'd been missing: the man himself, the smile, the sparkle, the adoring look on his face... and the nickname that he secretly loved.

"I missed you," Lovino said, walking up to him and standing before him.

"I missed you too. Now try this. I made it myself." He held up a chocolate heart, pressing it lightly to Lovino's lips.

Lovino opened his mouth to take in the chocolate, and Antonio put it partway in, then leaned forward to take the other half into his own mouth. When their lips connected, Lovino's lips flamed bright red, but he didn't pull away. Both licked at the chocolate until it was all gone and their tongues met in the middle. It quickly became a passionate kiss, and they only pulled away from it when the end-of-lunch bell rang.

"The rest is for you," Antonio said, pressing the chocolate that he'd carefully wrapped into Lovino's hands, then cupping his face and giving him a sweet kiss before the two of them took their seats.

The other students meandered in and then class began. A few minutes into it, Antonio pulled out his phone and started texting with it in his bag.

_So what did you get me?_ He sent to Lovino.

_I left it in my room. Now you get to wait for a surprise._

Antonio pouted, but left it at that, knowing it was futile to argue with Lovino.

Class went on as Lovino pondered what to do about a present to Antonio. It had to be good... but what? It was on his way to his next class (he'd parted with Antonio just outside the last classroom) that it hit him. He hurried into his classroom and sat down, getting to work.

First, he cut a bunch of pieces of unlined paper into equal strips, putting all but one aside. In his best writing, he put 'Favor Coupons' on the front and decorated it, using many colors this time. Then, using different markers on each one, he began to make the 'favor coupons.' He wrote such things as 'call me cute all you want without me hiding or telling you to shut up,' 'watch a romantic movies and kiss every time the couple on the screen kisses,' 'have me kiss everywhere but your lips,' 'I top,' 'you top,' 'free hug,' 'make out session,' 'sweet kiss,' 'home cooked dinner,' 'dinner out, I pay,' 'I won't insult you for a day,' and on the very last one, blushing brightly as he wrote it down, he put, 'blow job.' He'd never done it before, though he could tell that his boyfriend had thought about it...

Once he'd finished writing them all out, Lovino bound them together and put them away. Then, he got to work on his homework for other classes, wanting to get it all out of the way even more now.

When all his classes were over, Lovino brought Feliciano back his phone, then ran all the way to his room. Quickly, he got changed into something that accentuated his body better and made sure to grab his phone. After checking through Antonio's increasingly urgent texts and deleting them, he dialed the man's number.

"Hello?" came his sleepy voice over the receiver.

"You want your Valentine's gift?" he asked.

"Si! Can I come get it?" His voice was much more enthusiastic than when he'd picked up the phone.

"I'll come to you." Lovino knew Antonio would scold him for letting his room get so messy.

"I'm waiting!" he practically sang in his excitement.

"See you in a few. Love you," Lovino said.

"I love you too."

With that, they hung up. Lovino grabbed his gift to Antonio and walked out the door. He wanted to hurry, but didn't want to run, so he walked as quickly as he could without seeming like he needed to get somewhere. Before he could even knock on the door, Antonio threw it open and pulled Lovino into a bear hug.

"What did you get me?" he asked excitedly.

Lovino laughed at his enthusiasm and pushed him back into the room, closing the door behind them.

"Alright," Lovino said, looking a little nervous. "Here." He passed it over and as Antonio was looking through them, he spoke while shifting his weight from foot to foot. "These are for use whenever. If I'm not doing something that can't be rescheduled and you want to use them... or if I'm being pouty and don't want to do something... Whatever. Just use them as you see fit," he said, blushing.

Antonio reached the last one and his eyes widened. "You'd really do this for me?"

"That's why I gave them to you," he replied.

"Is there a limit to how many I can use per day?"

"No."

"Any limits at all?"

"No."

"Oh, Lovi!" he exclaimed, pulling him into another hug. "You're amazing. Yours is so much better than mine!"

"I like yours better," he mumbled. He would have said more but Antonio probably figured that because he started kissing him.

The kiss was more passionate than the one with the chocolate. This time, it wasn't until they needed air that they pulled away from it.

"I want to use one," Antonio whispered.

"Would you use the last one before I lose my nerve?" he asked.

Antonio smiled. "Yeah, I'll use that one."

Lovino nodded, moving them to the room that belonged to Antonio. He locked the door once they were in and pushed Antonio back onto the bed.

"You're sure about this?" Antonio asked softly. He didn't want Lovino to regret anything.

"I'm sure," Lovino whispered before kissing him soundly on the lips. He kept kissing him as he worked at the buttons on the Spaniard's shirt. It wasn't long until the article was gone and the man was topless.

Lovino pulled off his own shirt in a gesture of fairness. He knew Antonio liked to see his body, and knew that it would just get the man that much more turned on. Once his head was through the shirt hole, his lips went to that smooth neck. By this time in their relationship, he knew a good number of the man's sensitive spots, so his lips quickly found the ones on his neck as his fingers began to play with his nipples.

Moan after pleasured moan slipped past Antonio's lips. He couldn't believe how much Lovino had changed since the first time they had sex. Then, Lovino had been shy, nervous and unsure of himself, but now he was bold, intention behind every kiss and every touch.

Moving down, Lovino kissed both of the Spanish man's nipples before continuing the trail of kisses lower. While his mouth went to work on the flawless flesh, Lovino's hands quickly pulled off Antonio's pants, then his own. His lips slowed as they reached the waistband of Antonio's boxers. Then, those were removed as well and he looked hesitantly at the erection before him.

"L-Lovi... you don't h-have to... nnn... do anything... that you don't want to," Antonio informed him rather breathlessly.

"I want to," he whispered, breath blowing over the engorged organ.

Antonio shivered, goosebumps rising on his skin, and he watched as Lovino hesitantly held the quivering member still and his little pink tongue darted out, testing and tasting and driving Antonio insane!

After a moment, Lovino took in the head, sucking light and pulling a soft moan from his partner. That only served to encourage the little Italian, who took as much as he could into his mouth and kept sucking. He wasn't quite sure what he should do with his tongue, so he settled for rubbing it against Antonio's cock, feeling very proud as it caused the owner of the organ to let out more pleasured noises.

"L-Lovi... nnn... if you r-relax... your throat... you can take innnn.. m-more..." Antonio informed him, doing his best to stay coherent.

Deciding to give that a try, he relaxed his throat a bit and tried to take in more, but his reflexes got the better of him and he choked. While Lovino was trying to dislodge the erection from his throat, Antonio's muscles were tense as he did his best not to let his own reflexes get the better of him. If he'd done that, he'd be thrusting into his love's mouth, only choking the poor boy more and making him never want to try this again.

"I'm... c-close," Antonio warned.

Not sure if he could hand swallowing semen or not, Lovino pulled of with a wet pop. Right as he left the hot mouth, Antonio came. The sticky white substance spurted all over Lovino's face, which looked utterly shocked.

"S-sorry!" Antonio cried, trying to overcome his sudden exhaustion.

"I-it's fine," Lovino stuttered. "I just didn't... expect you were _that_ close." He licked his lips without thinking, only to start blushing as he realized that he rather liked the taste.

"I couldn't stop it!" Antonio continued nonetheless.

"I..." Lovino blushed more, but figured this was the only way to get the man to stop. "I liked it."

Antonio looked mostly relieved, but a bit shocked as well.

"Look, just lay back. I'm going to go clean myself up and then I'll be back to cuddle," Lovino said.

Nodding, Antonio got himself comfortable all curled up on the bed. He didn't even bother to get under the blankets.

Lovino, on the other hand, made his way to the bathroom. He hurriedly cleaned off all the cum and then dried off. When he was finished with that, he walked back into Antonio's room, smiling softly when he noticed the pleasured man had fallen asleep. Finally pulling off his own boxers after forgetting about them for so long, he crawled into the bed with Antonio. After a bit of wrestling, he got the covers from beneath the bigger man and pulled them over the two of them. It wasn't long before he, too, was asleep.

When they both awakened later, Antonio made them dinner. Then, they cuddled in bed, spending the rest of their Valentine's Day in one another's arms. Lovino couldn't have asked for anything better.


End file.
